


Wrath

by KittynessWeir



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Domestic Violence, Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittynessWeir/pseuds/KittynessWeir
Summary: The drunk King Hamlet confronts Gertrude on her relationship with Claudius.





	Wrath

Gertrude had left the celebrations from her husbands victory meal early wanting to keep out the way of his boisterous companions. She hated them more and more over the years and only attended for show. Comfortably back in the luxury of her bedroom, she had an hour to herself before Hamlet enters her room. Her husband had been drinking excessively throughout the evening like he always did when coming back from a campaign, he stumbles over to her and takes her hand.

‘Tell me Gertrude when was the last time you fucked my brother?’. 

Hamlet’s eyes were filled with wrath his wide frame overpowering her small stature. 

‘What are you talking about?’ 

Gertrude questioned, trying to remain composed as instant dread kept through her as her husband may have found out about her deadly kept secret. 

‘I’...

As Gertrude tried to protest, Hamlet raised a finger to her lips

‘Shush, shush little girl. I know all about your dalliances with Claudius.’ 

‘You’re drunk Hamlet, you don’t know what your saying.’

Gertrude pushed his hand away from her mouth and quickly started to make her way towards the exit. She’d been at her husbands ‘mercy’ more than once in their marriage and she didn’t want a repeat.

Before she knew what was happening Hamlet had pinned her up against her bedroom wall forcing his weight onto her so she couldn’t escape his interrogation. 

‘Alright Gertrude, I'll ask you nicely. When was the last time you fucked my brother?’, 

he breathed into her ear his breath reeking of alcohol. Gertrude felt sick to her stomach as a swell of guilt began to rise that she had been potentially caught. Hamlets fingers started to caress her long blonde hair and ‘lovingly’ twizzle it between his rough worked fingers.

‘Come now, was it last year? last month? this week? this morning?’ 

‘Hamlet I can’t breathe’ 

Gertrude gasped, the weight of her husband becoming too much for her. 

‘Answer the question my Queen’

Quickly lowering his hands and grabbing her wrists, his thumbs squeezing into their desired target to cause the Queen to whimper from the sudden pain. But she remained silent, not wanting to admit or deny the allegations against her. 

‘I’m not going to hurt you, just tell me what i want to know’

Still defenceless against her husband she continued to be silent. Hamlet was instantly impatient with Gertrude’s stubbornness, he grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her onto the bed.

‘What am i to do to make you open up to me Gertrude?’. 

The Queen could feel the first signs of tears forming from the intense wrath of her husband.

‘What did my brother do to make you open up to him’, desperately wanting her to admit her fault.

Hamlet took Gertrude’s muteness now as complete affirmation for her involvement, if she had denied it he would back off, but her silence only made him more enraged. His anger mixed with hard liquor blinded him into a complete lack of self-control. 

‘What kind of punishment would fit the crime?’ he rhetorically asked. 

‘Lying to me.’ 

He started unbuckling his belt

‘That’s strike one.’ 

Gertrude’s mind went to a dangerous place, she never imagined her husband would even consider committing such a terrible act even in his drunken state. 

‘Hamlet please don’t do this’

She pleaded expecting the worst.

‘No!'

Slapping her hand away and pulling a gun from the back side of his trousers aiming it at her chest. Gertrude was petrified, her held back tears instantly began to fall. 

‘I love you and this is how you treat me?!’

Gertrude started to crawl across the bed her heart pounding, Hamlet grabbed her ankle and pulled her forcibly to him, viciously climbing on top of her, gun now making contact with her chest. 

‘Is it sweet my Queen? Does he make you feel special when he’s deep inside you? Does he make you feel like you’re worth something?. Does he tell you he loves you?'

‘Hamlet stop!’ 

Her words were drowned out by Hamlet’s booming voice. 

‘No one could love an object once its tainted, wanna see what happens to unwanted, unloved, damaged property? It might cause the owner some grief, but i’ll do my best to make it as swift as possible.’ 

Hamlet cocked his revolver Gertrude closed her eyes and started to say the lords prayer, but nothing. There was nothing. Suddenly she couldn’t breath, she quickly opened her eyes to see Hamlet’s passed out body on top of her.

Gertrude ran out of her room tears streaming down her face. Over the years she’s been married to Hamlet, she’d never seen him as brutal as what she faced tonight, what made it the more terrifying is that he never remembers what he’s said or done when he’s fallen drunk asleep. He will not remember this night, and she always will. Gertrude made her way to Claudius' quarters and slipped inside, it was the only place she felt any kinds of safety. To her already distressed state, he was nowhere to be found. She found a dark corner behind one of the pillars to slump herself behind She felt so frail, so afraid and was in so much pain she was uncontrollably shaking. After what felt like an eternity of wishing for it to end she fell unconscious.

Claudius casually came into his room from a tedious day of negotiating with their foreign allies about financial affairs. All he wanted was to take a hot relaxing bath and unwind from the stress of daily political life. He switched on the lights and continued towards his desk. From the corner of his eye he caught the glimpse of feet behind one of the foundations pillars. He quickly ran to see what had happened. To his shock, he found Gertrude in her pyjamas clutching her knees into her chest. He found her like this twice before, knowing his brother was the cause for her state.

Upon inspecting her he found two large bruises on each of her delicate wrists and markings on her chest. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before carrying her to his bed. Not knowing what had transpired between her and her husband. He pulled the duvet over her and brushed the soft curls behind her ear. He hated his brother for what he did to her, no one deserved this, especially not someone as kind hearted and gentle as his precious Gertrude. He wished he could take her away from Elsinore, so it'll be just the two of them. He crawled in beside her, his soft fingers gently stroking her back keeping his distance in case he caused her more pain. Gertrude woke to the kiss her lover gently placed on her back, forgetting where she was sudden dread crept over her.

‘Get away’ 

Gertrude cried out moving to the corner of the bed shielding herself in a ball 

‘Please stop’.

‘Gert? Gert it’s me, it’s Claude’ 

making her look at him. Aware of her surroundings, with the little strength she had left she urgently grabbed onto his waist as if holding on for dear life. Claudius holds her now shaking body into him softly stroking her hair to try and calm her. Seeing her like this broke his heart.

‘What happened my Queen?’

After a few moments through silent tears Gertrude murmurs 

‘He knows.’


End file.
